


Mermay Day 7 - Tranquil

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lead to not so tranquil shenanigans, M/M, Noctis really loves his human, Tranquil caves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Noctis shares a very special place with his Human. Then enjoys his Human.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: MerMay2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Kudos: 62





	Mermay Day 7 - Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy folks I'm still getting to grips with this stuff haha
> 
> Also yes I am a little late but I'm catching up! Talk to ya soon! 
> 
> Also also, I have not forgotten about my other fics. Drafting is taking longer than usual with other projects going on and my hours increasing at work, but do not fear! Things that Make will be updated as I am pushing forward with my actual plot points and Dragons into Dreams is being prepared but I do want to do this chapter right, as it was this song that inspired the entire series xD
> 
> Anyway! On with MerMay!! :D

Prompto gasped. Kicking his legs towards the edge, he hauled himself out of the water, shaking muscles protesting as he collapsed against the cold stone, soft with moss, bare feet still in the water, arms outstretched as he panted, his chest pressing against his soaked tank which clung to his skin.  


He fought to gain his breath back within the air pocket he had breached. Eyes opening, he finally took a look at his surroundings. At first he only saw the ripples of light that lazily waved across the roof of the cavern, but then he saw more.  


Stalactites hung from the ceiling, crystals growing within the parts between. The whole thing lead to a beauty unfathomable as light broke and flowed in fractals and waves of sky blue both night and day around the small crystal cave underneath the water.  


It was beautiful.  


‘Wh-wha-…’ he gasped, ‘what is this place?’  


In the water the Crown Prince of the Mer of the deep oceans broke the surface in silence, his eyes glistening like the crystals around him.  


‘A place of solitude. I come here when I want to be alone.’ he answered easily, watching the Human before him.  


Prompto gained his breath, sitting up on his elbows to look down at the Mer who had risen out of the water, purposefully pushing Prompto's toned legs apart as he pulled himself up onto the stone, his pitch black scales glistening with blue hue in the light, bringing an ethereality to his already breath-taking features.  


‘So um…’ Prompto gasped as the creature pressed pressed against him, ‘wha-why did you bring me here- _ooh…fuck’_  


Prompto’s words exhaled out of him in a moan as the Prince’s eyes watched his features contort with pleasure with a hunger that sent his fins flapping even as his gills opened, revealing the deep blue delicate flesh beneath.  


‘Because,’ he rumbled, using his claws to cut away the offending cloth humans seemed determined to wrap themselves in, ‘this place will be so much more calming, so much more tranquil’ he leant down to Prompto’s exposed neck running his teeth across the pulse point, feeling it jump under his tongue in delight, ‘if the smell of your skin is all over it.’  


Prompto breath stuttered out of him as the Prince moved on top of him, pushing and rolling himself as Prompto’s little gasps became outright shouts of pleasure that echoed around the small space as Noctis entered him, their pleasure building and building with each movement. Prompto clutching to the Prince’s shoulders, fingers pressing into the cold skin as he screamed his ecstasy as he came, Noctis unable to hold his composure long after watching lover come apart under him.  


They were two from differing worlds and yet, Noctis felt he would do anything to keep this perfect being by his side. Humans had such fleeting lives, he could not bear to be without him. Sharp eyes traced Prompto’s features, coated in sweat and glistening like the crystals above him. Gasping, Noctis pulled away, reluctantly, to fall into the water; his body hungrily devouring the oxygen in the water as it swept across his gills.  


He could be in open air only for a small time, as his human could only be under water for a time. They both got stronger, able to stay longer as they trained, but it was still dangerous to go too far.  


Prompto sat up, his body shuddering still with his aftershocks.  


‘Dude, what have you got against my clothes, what the hell, every damn time!’  


Noctis chuckled as he looked up at the glistening crystals above.  


‘They get in the way.’  


Prompto groaned in anguish at the non-answer even as Noctis chuckled in the water, pressing his tail against Prompto’s foot, smiling in contentment as the foot wrapped around it in response.  


_Oh yes,_ Noctis thought, _this human will be mine._


End file.
